


Nascondiglio Poveri

by SingFortissimo



Category: Assassin's Creed, EzioLeo
Genre: Cuddling, Hiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingFortissimo/pseuds/SingFortissimo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezio's feeling a bit sneaky, and Leonardo's out for a stroll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nascondiglio Poveri

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of the 30 theme challenge things <3

“Stop, assassin!” 

“Merde!” 

Loud crashes and hisses could be heard echoing through the streets of Venice. Golden brown eyes dodged around as he looked for a corner to round, a place to hide, somewhere to get away from these god-forsaken guards who were just so damn insistent on following him everywhere. He growled deeply and dropped down from the rooftops, into a large pile of hay below, watching from his new hiding spot as the guard looked down upon him in confusion. 

He grinned just a bit, beginning to move upon hearing the guard give up, but he was surrounded by guards. Now, whether or not they were honestly searching for him, he did not know, but why run the risk? And he knew from experience, if one cried “assassino”, they would all come running, and he hated that sad truth. He kept his eyes shut for a moment, simply listening to their steps, hoping they would pass by. But before they did, he heard a familiar, cheerful tune. A gentle humming that soothed him completely. He peeked out of the haystack for a second and saw someone that made his heart skip a beat. Soft looking blond hair framed a lightly freckled face, and soft looking, so kissable lips were curled up into a sweet smile. The assassin grinned when he recognized the melody, something that the blond would always hum as he wandered about his workshop. 

_Leonardo…_ He grinned to himself, watching the blond moving closer and closer to his hiding spot. His footsteps were light and cheery, ignorant to the hiding assassin next to him. But if the brunette followed his plans, he wouldn’t be ignorant for much longer. A smirk crossed his scarred lips, and he looked around to the guards, seeing all their backs turned, just in time, too. The blond hummed a bit louder as he passed the haystack, and his hum turned to a loud yelp as his waist was gently-yet-forcefully grabbed, and he was tugged down into the scratchy hay. A gloved finger covered his lightly freckled lips, and his cheeks flushed red when he saw the coppery eyes that were almost staring into his soul. 

“Mio dio, Ezio! You scared me half to death!” He whined, trying to stand, but Ezio held him firmly down in his arms, smiling at him just a bit. 

“I know. You make cute noises, amico.” He cooed against the ear of the artist.

“Oh shush up, Auditore.” He grumbled, his cheeks flushing a deeper shade of crimson, which only made the assassin grin. “You are so mean to me.” He puffed his cheeks cutely in a pout. 

“Si, I am.” He purred, nuzzling into the neck of his friend, who smiled just a tad in response. “I missed you though. And I saw an opportunity to get you in my arms again.” He smiled softly, whispering every word right against the ear of the other male. 

Leonardo’s cheeks lightened just a little as he looked to Ezio. He nuzzled back against him, finally letting his arms curl around Ezio’s waist. “I missed you too, you meanie.” He whispered childishly. “Where have you been?”

“Places.”

“Doing what?”

“Things.” 

“Why are you such a mystery?”

“It’s in my blood.” 

“So all Auditore’s are mysterious jerks?” 

“Si.” Then Ezio laughed softly and bit his lip. “Leonardo, my friend, you know you like me like this. You enjoy my mystery.” Ezio teased, Leonardo pouted. 

“Why did you drag me into this?” The blond asked, trying to change the subject. He wouldn’t admit to liking Ezio, whether it be a friendly liking or not. 

“I was bored. I was lonely. You were vulnerable. What else was I to do, simply let you pass?” He whispered in response, tightening his grip around his waist, making the artist’s cheeks flush a bit darker. Ezio nuzzled closer into his neck. “You know you like it.” He whispered softly. 

“Shut up.” Leo snapped playfully. “Why do you torment me so?”

“Because you’re just so cute when you blush like this. Because I love watching your cheeks turn all red. It makes me feel like I’ve accomplished something. Is there something wrong with that?” Ezio smirked in response to the flushed cheeks of the artist, who was now a deep cherry red. Ezio’s bare hand brushed his bright red cheeks, and he smiled sweetly, something that only his family and Leonardo had ever truly seen.

“Yes, there is!” He almost snapped. “Why would you tease like this? Especially when you’re swimming in guards!?” He hissed, wanting to escape this humiliation, but he couldn’t bring himself to wriggle out of Ezio’s arms. He was so comfortable, he just… Didn’t want to go, didn’t want to leave the warmth of the Auditore’s embrace. It just felt so right, so… perfect. 

“I live on the edge, amico. What else am I to do when there are guards but risk getting caught? You must think like me for once, friend. Think like an assassin.”

“I would rather not. Because thinking like you makes me want to do stupid things. I will not risk my life for an adrenaline rush.” Leonardo tried to sound sure of himself, but was having a bit of trouble getting that through. He blinked his blue eyes in confusion when the assassin only laughed. “What is so funny!?” 

“You’re panicking over nothing, my friend.” Ezio whispered, holding Leonardo as close as possible as he cooed sweetly against his ear, making gentle shivers roll through him. “I do this for a living. I know how to escape the prying eyes of the guards.” He guaranteed the smaller male, who finally gave up and sunk into his arms. 

“Fine, fine.” He sighed. “Promise?” 

“Of course I do, Leonardo. Now hush, lay with me until they leave.” He asked softly, as if Leonardo had much choice. 

“Hmph. Fine.” He finally gave in, sinking into Ezio’s arms, nuzzling against him and just smiling, enjoying the warmth the other provided him.


End file.
